See You Again
by Riika Duskraven
Summary: It's been three years since he lost his love, and like last year and the year before that he's back in Verona. But will a talk with an old friend be enough to help him recover?
1. Endings and Beginnings

*yawns* Konnichiwa, minna.

I got this done a lot faster than I thought I would. Your welcome, I think.

Cat: Riika, you should be asleep. You're still sick.

R: I am not!

Cat: Are too. Don't make me call Raine.

R: Fine, fine. I'll go to bed geez. Just don't bother him. He's got enough to deal with without worrying about me.

Anyways, here's the sequel to Gone Awry. The requested version of this fic will be posted tomorrow, since Cat's making me go to bed now.

Disclaimer:: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters.

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time he checked out of his hotel. He had a plane to catch in a few hours so it couldn't wait until morning if he was going to get there on time. With his backpack hanging on one shoulder and paper and a pencil clutched tightly in one hand, he set out into the cool night air of Verona.

Twenty minutes later he found himself standing at the gate to Juliet's house. The courtyard gate, to be exact. He slipped inside and stood in front of the statue for a moment. "I'm back, Juliet," he whispered. He took a seat on the bench and smoothed out the crumpled piece of paper in his hand before writing.

_It's been three years, Juliet. Three years ago today, to be exact._

_I'm going home in a few hours so I can talk to him. Well, so I can sit by his grave and talk to the cold stone engraved with his name._

_It hurts, Juliet. My heart aches for him. I wish it would stop._

_I love him._

It was a short letter, but no longer than the ones he'd left before. He folded it in half and found the same bricks to stick the letter between as he always did. With a sigh, he sat back on the bench and stared up at the sky, watching the moon cross the sky as time passed.

"He loves you too, Soul Eater Evans," a familiar voice said, "He told me to tell you this a while ago, but the time was never right."

The albino shifted his gaze down to see the lone piece of paper had disappeared. He glanced to the right to see the familiar form of Juliet. Sure, she was a bit older now than the statue portrayed, but he knew it was her. They'd met several times before. She still looked the same, with her silver hair tucked up in a neat bun and her embroidery on her lap, working quickly and precisely without the need to look. "It's nice to see you again, Juliet."

She smiled, working the needle through the fabric once again. "It has been a year already since your last visit. How have things been faring?"

He watched with fascination as she effortlessly switched colors and continued on. "Well, I suppose. Black*Star and Tsubaki are engaged. Maka's teaching at the school now. Life's pretty normal," he answered, turning his crimson gaze skyward again.

"And how have _you_ been, Soul? Your heart seems troubled."

He sighed. "I miss him, that's all."

"Are you sure that's all? It would seem something more is the problem here," she said, glancing over at him.

He dropped his gaze to the ground. "I just... I wish I could have done something to help him," he said quietly.

Juliet nodded, turning back to her embroidery. "You say this and yet you forget that it was his love for you that pushed him to act as he did. Had he not interfered, you would have died. Then both of you would be dead and that would be worse."

"I know that, it's just..." he trailed off, sighing again. "I just wish he were here. It doesn't seem right having everything back to normal and moving in a new direction without him here to share it."

She took the piece of silk in her hand and held it out to him. "Think of it this way: You and him are connected, even still. You can still share everything, new experiences, new emotions. He's living it through you. So live for the both of you, and have fun with it," she said with a smile.

He took the handkerchief from her and inspected it. He was surprised to find it was very similar to the first piece she'd made. The name DEATH was weaved around a flower stem and off to the right was a small cluster of forget-me-nots. Red dripped like blood from the little blue flowers into a perfectly symmetrical heart. A sad smile formed on his lips. "Thank you, Juliet," he whispered, though she was already gone.

* * *

So, what did you think? I think it turned out cute.

It's not what I was expecting to write, that's for sure. But I like it.

Anyways, I'm off to bed before Cat yells at me again.

Good night, nya~


	2. A New Beginning

Hello again, everyone.

I would like to take a moment to thank my wonderful fans for their support of my work. It means a lot to me that people like my writing and it inspires me to keep writing. You guys are amazing. Thank you so much!

So, when I finished Gone Awry, I got a request. So here it is. This was written on the request of gingerkidz99. I hope you enjoy it, since I wrote this for you :)

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time he checked out of his hotel. He had a plane to catch in a few hours so it couldn't wait until morning if he was going to get there on time. With his backpack hanging on one shoulder and paper and a pencil clutched tightly in one hand, he set out into the cool night air of Verona.

Twenty minutes later he found himself standing at the gate to Juliet's house. The courtyard gate, to be exact. He slipped inside and stood in front of the statue for a moment. "I'm back, Juliet," he whispered. He took a seat on the bench and smoothed out the crumpled piece of paper in his hand before writing.

_It's been three years, Juliet. Three years ago today, to be exact._

_I'm going home in a few hours so I can talk to him. Well, so I can sit by his grave and talk to the cold stone engraved with his name._

_It hurts, Juliet. My heart aches for him. I wish it would stop._

_I love him._

It was a short letter, but no longer than the ones he'd left before. He folded it in half and found the same bricks to stick the letter between as he always did. With a sigh, he sat back on the bench and stared up at the sky, watching the moon cross the sky as time passed.

"He loves you too, Soul Eater Evans," a familiar voice said, "He told me to tell you this a while ago, but the time was never right."

The albino shifted his gaze down to see the lone piece of paper had disappeared. He glanced to the right to see the familiar form of Juliet. Sure, she was a bit older now than the statue portrayed, but he knew it was her. They'd met several times before. She still looked the same, with her silver hair tucked up in a neat bun and her embroidery on her lap, working quickly and precisely without the need to look. "It's nice to see you again, Juliet."

She smiled, working the needle through the fabric once again. "It has been a year already since your last visit. How have things been faring?"

He watched with fascination as she effortlessly switched colors and continued on. "Well, I suppose. Black*Star and Tsubaki are engaged. Maka's teaching at the school now. Life's pretty normal," he answered, turning his crimson gaze skyward again.

"And how have _you_ been, Soul? Your heart seems troubled."

He sighed. "I miss him, that's all."

"Are you sure that's all? It would seem something more is the problem here," she said, glancing over at him.

He dropped his gaze to the ground. "I just... I wish I could have done something to help him," he said quietly.

Juliet nodded, turning back to her embroidery. "You say this and yet you forget that it was his love for you that pushed him to act as he did. Had he not interfered, you would have died. Then both of you would be dead and that would be worse."

"I know that, it's just..." he trailed off, sighing again. "I just wish he were here. It doesn't seem right having everything back to normal and moving in a new direction without him here to share it."

She took the piece of silk in her hand and held it out to him. "Think of it this way: You and him are connected, even still. You can still share everything, new experiences, new emotions. He's living it through you. So live for the both of you, and have fun with it," she said with a smile.

He took the handkerchief from her and inspected it. He was surprised to find it was very similar to the first piece she'd made. The name DEATH was weaved around a flower stem and off to the right was a small cluster of forget-me-nots. Red dripped like blood from the little blue flowers into a perfectly symmetrical heart. A sad smile formed on his lips. "Thank you, Juliet," he whispered, though she was already gone.

* * *

It was well into the evening by the time he made his way into the graveyard. His heart felt heavy as he walked between the rows of stone and the half-dozen chrysanthemums he held in his hand threatened to drag him down. He turned into one of the rows and stopped beside a grave that was somewhat isolated from the others.

He sat cross-legged and laid the flowers on the ground by the headstone along with the handkerchief Juliet had made. "I'm back from Verona. Juliet made this for you," he said. "We talked again, Juliet and I. She told me what your letter said."

He was quiet for a moment as he studied the perfect shape of the stone. He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry for running away. If I hadn't run away I could have protected you. I could have kept this from happening to you. I'm sorry, Kid," he said, choking back a sob. He sat in silence or a while, holding back the tears that tried desperately to escape. At some point, he fell over, unseeing eyes fixed on the name engraved on the stone.

Night was falling and he knew he shouldn't stay much longer. This place wasn't safe at night. But he didn't care. He didn't want to move. Not when he could almost feel Kid beside him, comforting him as he tried so hard to stay strong. And despite his best efforts, a tear slipped over the brim of his eyelid and slid down his cheek. He broke down, silent sobs shaking his tired body. Drowned in his tears, he didn't realize it when he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Soul. Soul wake up." The gentle voice stirred him from his slumber.

He wiped long dried tears from his cheeks as he sat up with a sigh. He glanced up at the sky to see dawn was breaking overhead. "I've been here that long? I don't even remember falling asleep," he murmured tiredly to himself. He turned his attention to the headstone that marked the grave of his lover and gasped in shock when he saw that it was split in half, the top part fallen to the ground beside it. He noted that the flowers had remained untouched but the small piece of embroidered silk was missing. "What the hell happened?" he wondered aloud.

He ran a finger over the broken edge of the stone and winced when a sharp piece of stone bit into his skin. "Who would do this? And how the hell did I sleep through it?"

"I did it, Soul," a voice rom behind him said.

He froze, feeling his heart skip a beat at the sound of his name. Very slowly, as if he moving in super-slow motion, he turned. Crimson orbs locked with honey-gold ones and he felt fresh tears roll down his cheeks. "This is real, right? You are real, aren't you? I'm not dreaming this?" he asked in a tone a mere hair above a whisper.

A smile tugged at the ravenette's lips. "You're not dreaming, Soul. I'm back."

The albino smiled and tackled the reaper, squeezing him much too tight to be any sort of comfortable. The reaper returned the embrace, grateful for the warmth on this cold morning. He could see that the albino had questions for him, but they could wait until later. He quickly captured the weapon's lips with his own in a passionate kiss he'd planned for long ago. There was a battle for dominance that the young reaper knew he was losing, but he didn't care. He'd always known he would lose that battle. They reluctantly broke apart when the need for air became too great to bear.

"Thank you for all the flowers, Soul. It means a lot that you visited so often. I missed you terribly," he said after he'd caught his breath.

The albino's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red but he smiled that signature crooked grin of his, the one that had been lost since the reaper's untimely demise. "I missed you too, Kid," he breathed, pulling the ravenette into another kiss.

* * *

That was it and I hope you like it. It will never be explained how Kid came back to life or what happened to the handkerchief from Juliet (no, Kid does not have it).

If you guys have any requests or challenges for me, send them my way. Anything can inspire a story, so don't think your idea is too far-fetched, no matter how strange it may seem.

Until next time, Riika out, nya~


End file.
